


We'll Be Together

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Kristen slowly move from friends to lovers in a  series of 10 related drabbles written for the Livejournal community fityouinmyheart romance table drabble prompt. They follow a vaguely linear timeline.</p>
<p>The prompts: date / flowers/ hugs / kiss / sex/ sunset / sweet / teddy / wine / writer's choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {date}

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also have no claims on Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, or anyone associated with them.

_Date, a noun, a social appointment, engagement, or occasion arranged beforehand with another person._  
  
Kristen had been on a few dates in her life, real ones that included being picked up, dinner and a movie, and finishing with not-so-chaste kisses on the front steps of her parents’ house. Perfectly normal, or as normal as two teenage actors that no one outside of their families cared about could be.   
  
Somewhere along the line the thrill of going out with Mike had diminished to the point it’d become a chore. Of course that had happened about the time a certain Brit had come into her life.


	2. {flowers}

No one had ever sent her flowers before. Not even Mike. She’d always been vocal about how stupid it was to pay some ridiculous amount of money for something that was going to just die in a few days anyway.

Deep down, though, she’d secretly hoped her boyfriend would ignore her just once and send her a big bouquet of delicately beautiful flowers. Kristen was pretty sure she liked lilies the best.

She actually squealed when she opened her front door the day of the Twilight premiere to find not a stylist or makeup artist, but a delivery guy holding a small arrangement of orange lilies and pink roses in cube shaped vase.

The note was written in a familiar messy scrawl: “I’m sure these flowers will pale in comparison to you tonight. Love, Rob.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The floral arrangement Rob sent Kris can be seen [here](http://www.stranges.com/store/ProdImages/tel-tfweb-4.jpg).


	3. {hugs}

Kristen had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from growling when yet another tall, gorgeous girl got a full body hug from Rob at the after party. Who on God’s green earth invited these girls?

“You okay, babe?”

The sound of Mike’s voice startled her and she knocked over several cups that’d been sitting on one of the stand-up tables.

He laughed. “Cam been sneakin’ you beer again?”

She just glowered at him. Her boyfriend could be such an ass sometimes.

“Why don’t I snag a bottle of wine and we can get out of here go have some real fun?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, thinking she thought it was sexy. He was wrong.

Another girl, this time a willowy blonde, went up to Rob and his little posse across the room. She put his hand on his arm while they chatted, throwing her head back and laughing, obviously flirting her non-existent ass off with him. He rewarded her with one of his engulfing hugs.

“Yeah, let’s get outta here,” she said, defeated.


	4. {kiss}

“You, kitten, are cute when you’re drunk,” Rob laughed as he herded her into the back of a taxi on a very cold and wet late evening in Tokyo.

Kristen giggled and protested, “I’m not so drunk.”

“That’s what you think.” He slid in next to her, leaning forward to give the driver directions before settling back in the seat and putting a comforting arm around her.

“Why d’ya call me kitten?” She turned her head to watch his expressive face in the dim light.

He smiled, a soft, loving smile that made her heart skip a beat. “Because you’re tiny and adorable.”

She burrowed into his warm, nuzzling her face against the softness of his worn blue sweater. “I’m glad Mike isn’t here.”

He kissed the top of her messy head. “Me too.”


	5. {sex}

“Ooh God!”

Her cry of pleasure was met with another hard thrust. She tightened her legs around Rob’s narrow hips, wanting to keep him deep inside of her because she was selfish when it came to him. Greedy even.

Fingers tugged in his hair as fire burned through her veins. “Yes, baby, yes! Right there!”

She was so close.

She could feel the pressure coiling tighter and tighter in the pit of her stomach every time he managed to hit her spot in their frantic coupling against the wall of his hotel room. It took no time at all for her to be a sobbing, shuddering mess as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her.

Rob was always so sweet to her, keeping his pace, even as her body tightened around him, trying to drag him over the edge with her. He would whisper words of love in her ear, his bristly whiskers playing havoc on her senses when they brushed against the sensitive spot on her neck. Only once she’d started to come down from her high would he let himself go, sending her spiraling out of control again.


	6. {sweet}

“Here, Kris, I brought you a cup of tea.” Rob stood over her, a steaming Styrofoam cup in one hand. “This will help, I promise. Careful it’s hot.”

It took a while for her to work up the courage to stick her hand out from under the blanket to take the proffered cup. “Thank you,” she said with chattering teeth.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked, sliding down the wall to sit next to her on the cold concrete.

“Like death.” She managed to bring the cup to her lips, remembering to blow on it a few times before hazarding to take a sip.

“You look it too.”

“Gee, kick a girl while she’s down why don’t you.”

He brushed his long fingers along her cheek before pressing his hand to her forehead, a frown marring his handsome features. “That’s it. I’m going to go tell David you can’t work today then I’m taking you back to the room where you are going to take a hot bath, take some medicine and then you’re going to sleep all afternoon. I don’t want to hear one word of protest from you because my word is law today.”

“Okay,” she answered feebly, wondering the whole while what she did to deserve such a sweet boyfriend.


	7. {sunset}

“Your friends are so goofy,” she giggled as Bobby ran up behind Sam and jumped on his back, sending them both sprawling across the cold sandy beach as the others stood around mocking them.

Rob nudged her shoulder lightly as they continued walking side by side. “Yeah, but you love them already.”

“I do.” It was amazing just how much she did love them, the motley group of actors and musicians that her boyfriend called friends. She’d been so afraid they wouldn’t like her, the other Yank in the group, but none of them raised a fuss when she started turning up with Rob to concerts, dinners, and gatherings. It was like she’d been one of them all along.

“Good,” he said softly. His hand brushed against hers as they continued to walk, giving her the option to grab it if she’d wanted. He knew she was a bit gun shy about public displays of affection, and she appreciated that he never pushed the issue.

So on the bitterly cold day after New Year’s spent on a small island in the south of England, Kristen decided to throw caution to the wind and tangle her fingers with his. The smile on Rob’s face was enough to warm her head to toe.

“Nice sunset, eh?” Tom asked as he brushed past them to join the fray on the beach.

“Yep, it is,” she answered.


	8. {teddy}

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Rob asked his mate nervously.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes, rather put out that he’d just been forced to endure nearly two hours in Build-a-Bear in some godforsaken mall in wherever the fuck they were. “Yes, birds like teddy bears,” he all but hissed.

“Kris is a cat person though,” his mate fretted, “and all they had was this grey cutesy thing. It doesn’t look like a cat she’d like.”

“Then get the damn bear and let’s go.”

“I don’t think she owns a teddy bear.”

Tom tried to nudge him towards the till, anything to get the hell out of there.. “Great, then this one will be her first.”

“I dunno,” Rob muttered, drifting back toward the bins of deflated stuffies.

“Then put the fucking bear in a cat costume and let’s go,” he growled, leveling a glare back at a young mother staring at him with mouth hanging open. "I want to get something to eat before I fucking pass out.”

Rob smacked him on the back with loud laugh. “S’that absolutely fucking brilliant, mate! I’d’ve never thought of that! She’s so gonna love it!”

Tom made a mental note to get a new set of noise canceling earbuds while they were out so he wouldn’t have to hear the thank you later.


	9. {wine}

“More wine, button?” Rob’s father held the bottle of expensive French wine in anticipation of her answer.

Kristen already felt giggly and little lightheaded as it was. “Well, maybe just a little more.”

“Dad, no,” Rob said firmly, putting his hand over her nearly empty glass. “She’s had quite enough.”

It was his parents’ wedding anniversary, and they’d surprised them by showing up in London unexpectedly two days before and then packing them up for a weekend in Paris. Kris had been determined to have a good time in Paris to make up for her two previous not-so-fun trips and now Rob was putting a damper on that plan.

“Easy, kitten,” he leaned over to whisper in her ear, “I want to be in our room when you’ve drank enough wine to be randy.”

A ripple of desire shot through her when his lips brushed the spot on her neck just below her ear. “Uhm, maybe I should just stick with water for now, Dad.”


	10. {writer's choice}

The smell of lasagna hit him the second he got out of the car after parking in the garage, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. His girlfriend really outdid herself at every turn when she had the time. Since wrapping her latest movie, Kristen had turned into a domestic goddess while he continued to film in and around L.A.

“Smells good,” Rob said by way of greeting when he stepped into the cozy kitchen of their rented home, only to find it empty. Max was laying in a patch of late afternoon sunshine streaming through French doors that led to the pool deck. “Where’s your mum, old boy?”

“Rob, is that you?” He could hear her moving around above him in the loft bedroom. “You’re home early!”

He smiled at the slightly panicked sound in her voice, like he’d caught her doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. “Yeah, we wrapped up early today.”

“You should’ve called!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He took the steps two at the time, coming to a complete halt two steps from the top, his mouth falling open.

There sat Kris sitting on their bed, pulling a thigh high black stocking up one of her long legs. She smiled up at him when she was done, leaning back to give him an eyeful of the new black lace bra and hipster panties she was wearing.

“Because you ruined your surprise, that’s why,” she chastised, eyes twinkling.

He swallowed hard. “I promise to ring from now on if I’m to be early!”


End file.
